Y el amor llamo a mi puerta
by cho-chang6096
Summary: Hermione y neville salen juntos...Hermione traiciona, sospecha, celos, amor, odio, solo un paso mas
1. Y el amor llamo a mi puerta

Notas: Este es mi primer fanfic de Ginny y Draco, se lo dedico a mi añorada amiga Vicky y a Ale y Carmen que escriben infinitamente mejor que yo y cuyos fanfic me han encantado.

**1º capitulo.Demuestrame que me quieres.**

Era un dia tranquilo como otro cualquiera, los alumnos miraban por la ventana sus añorados terreros. Estaban en pleno mes de exámenes y como de costumbre por esas fechas todos estaban recluidos en el castillo repasando y estudiando.

Ginny miro hacia la puerta de la sala común deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder salir de allí.

-Ginny si no estudias no aprobaras el exámen de pociones de mañana-Una chica de pelo enmarañado la reprendio. Era Hermione, la mejor amiga de Harry y Ron.

-Estoy estudiando-respondio la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos.

-Mas te vale si quieres aprobar con Snape.

La pelirroja siguio sin hacer caso de la advertencia de Hermione, estaba en otro lugar, pensando en un rubio que le traia la cabeza loca. Draco Malfoy.

Dos horas mas tarde Ginny salio abatida del aula de pociones, despues de un complicado exámen que seria el último de ese trimestre. Estaba deseando salir al los maravillos prados de los terrenos.

Justo en aquel instante salio Draco de la sala común de Slytherin mirando hacia el suelo como de costumbre y tropezo de pleno con la pelirroja.

-Mira por donde vas estupido-Le reprendio la pelirroja.

-Tu eres la casi me mata, te tu mas cuidado.

Ese fue el comienzo de la maravillosa vida de la pelirroja con el rubio.

Dos meses mas tarde Ginny y Draco formaban una feliz pareja ante los ojos de los demas.

-Draco no me falles ahora, tienes que asistir-La pelirroja queria que su adorado novio la acompañase a hablar con Snape por la injusticia que habia cometido al ponerle un cero a Ginny por haber tenido un pequeño error en el exámen.

-No se si podre ir, sabes que aunque Snape sea el jefe de mi casa no va a hacer demasiado por nosotros, entre otras cosas porque no le caes lo que se dice demasiado bien.-Draco tenia razón. Ellos habian ocultado lo suyo ante Snape porque sabian que la tomaria con ellos.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que ocurriria esto, que ella y Draco acabasen saliendo juntos ante los ojos de Ron, Harry, Hermione...En resumen, de toda la escuela, a excepcion de los maestros, claro.

-Seguro que podemos hacer algo, Snape te escuchara a ti mas que a mi, por eso creo que deberias ir tú conmigo.

-Esta bien, intentare ir, pero ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado con los tramites de la casa de mis padres. No puedo demorarlo mas tiempo, te recuerdo que mis padres estan en Azkaban aun.- A Draco no le importaba que sus padres estuviesen en azkaban, mas bien le producia gran satisfacción.

-Si, te entiendo muy bien. No te obligo solo te pido ayuda, para eso eres mi novio no- Dijo Ginny con tono pícaro.

-Si, para eso soy tu novio.- Malfoy beso a la pelirroja y acto seguido partio hacia el despacho de Snape.

Ginny sabia que Draco le acultaba algo, ultimamente estaba distante y lo habia visto cuchichear varias veces, pero paraba en cuanto la veia a ella. Harry tambien le habia comentado a Ginny el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy en las ultimas dos semanas.

-Si, Harry, ya me lo has dicho mas de treinta veces.- Dijo Ginny en tono cansino- Sabes que confio en el y que me da igual que tenga secretos.

Aunque ella sabia muy bien que eso no era cierto y que le daba mucha rabia que Draco le ocultase cosas a ELLA, su novia.

-Bueno, mi inetncion no era ser pesado, solo queria advertite de lo que esta pasando.- Dijo Harry un poco preocupado por la actitud resignada de Ginny.

Una hora mas tarde Malfoy salio del despacho de Snape cuchicheando de nuevo. Habia conseguido que cambiase la nota de Ginny por la que se merecia realmente. Sabia que de todas formas su novia era lista con o sin esa estupida nota que le puso Snape en el examen de pociones.

-Malfoy.- La voz de la pelirroja sono bastante enfada, despues de una larga conversacion con Harry y Ron Ginny habia caido en la conclusion de que tenian razón. Malfoy le acultaba cosas, salia con chicas a sus espaldas y no la queria.

-Hola corazón, consegui lo que querias, Snape te cambio la nota pero dejame decirte que...

-Dejate de tonterias, Malfoy, estoy harta de tus mentiras, cuchicheos, salidas...�¿Cuándo piensas decirme la verdad? Para variar un poco.- Con esas palabras el corazón de Ginny se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

�¿De que me estas hablando�¿Desde cuando me llamas Malfoy desde que estamos saliendo- Malfoy estaba realmente sorprendido por el enfado de Ginny aunque ya sabia a que se referia. Ultimamente le estaba preparando a Ginny una fiesta para celebrar el tiempo que llebaban juntos.

-**�¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO POR QUE SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE ESTOY HABLANDO- **Grito Ginny en medio del pasillo.

-Bueno, lo unico que tengo que decir en mi defensa es tengo una sorpresa preparada para ti pero no te lo puedo decir o se estropeara todo.

�¡Siiiii! Menos mal, ya habia oido sobre esa fiesta pero no estaba segura. Siento haberte gritado.- se disculpo Ginny.

-No pasa nada.


	2. Si te tuviese cerca

Si te tuviese cerca 

Gracias a todas esas personas que me dejaron reviews. Le agradezco su apoyo.

Mil veces pense en decirle todo aquello, mil veces fracase. Pero al parecer la suerte esta de mi lado esta vez y recuerdo esa conversacion como si hubiese pasado ayer mismo.

-Neville, queria decirte una cosa muy importante- Hermione estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Ella lo habia arrastrado a una clase vacia y lo tenia sentado en una silla en espera de que le contanse por fin que le pasaba.

-Pues dimelo ya, me empienzo a preocupar- Neville parecia estar preocupado por la actitud tan rara que habia tomado Hemrione.

-Me gustas, mucho.

Al decir esto Neville se quedo de piedra, habia soñado tantas veces con ese momento que no podia creer lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿¿¿Quieres ser mi novio?

-Si, claro, tú tambien me gustas mucho.- Por fin pudo decirlo. Tenia ese nudo dentro y al fin habia desaparecido aquella angustia que sentia.

Por un momento todo fue perfecto, congeniaron muy bien y el la queria tanto...

-Hermy, mañana tenemos una fiesta en el gran comedor, me imagino que iras no?

-Por supuesto, desde cuando te he fallado- Pregunto con falso tono de enfado.

-Si empiezo no termino nunca, crei que eras puntual a las citas- La pico Neville.

Su pelo, sus ojos, su boca, todo su ser le pertenecia al fin, lo unico es que cada vez que el intentaba besar a su chica ella rehuia y decia que aun no estaba preparada para el gran salto.

-Esta vez tendras que permitir que te bese, estas tan guapa hoy.- Le dijo Neville con esperanza, pero no sirvio de nada.

-Neville ya te dije que hasta que no estuviese preparada no.- Dijo ella en tono zanjante.

-¿¿¿Y cuando sera eso? Cada vez que me ves te escapas, llegas puntual a todos lados menos a nuestras citas...No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo.- Neville habia dicho todo eso sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba.

-¡¡¡Pero de que hablas! Llego tarde por que tengo que estudiar y no quiero besarte por que aun no estoy lista para ello, tienes que comprenderme.- Hemione parecia indignada.

-Esta bien, lo siento.

Que pena que todo aquello que le decia fuese verdad, la notaba distante, alejada, como si ya no le quisiera y no me queria, yo lo sabia pero queria saber hasta que punto era capaz de mentirme.

-Bonita fiesta, se lo han trabajado bien este año- Dijo Neville sorprendido.

-Si tienes razón, esta todo muy bonito.- Respondio Hermione.-Neville hoy te prepare una sorpresa.

-En serio, ¿¿¿Me puedes decir que es?.- Pregunto Neville intrigado.

-¡¡¡NO, ya lo veras mas adelante.- Y haciendo una carantoña a Neville se alejo entre la gente.

Una media hora depues Hermione se dirijia hacia Neville, sabia que poco a poco lo iba perdiendo y eso no podia ser, si no ¿¿¿Cómo le daria celos a Goyle? Ella no pensaba enamorarse de él, se habia sorprendido al ver que cada dia el vasallo de Malfoy le caia mejor. Seria por que el era el unico que la protegia de los demas.

- Hola Neville, ¿¿¿Quieres tu sorpresa ahora- Le pregunto la chica a Neville.

-Si no te importa darmela ya.- Respondio el chico impaciente.

En ese momento lo que el chico llevaba esperando tanto tiempo se realizo, le cogio por la cintura y le beso tiernamente.

-No a estado mal.- Respondio el chico al respirar.

No se lo podia creer, le habia besado, ya iba siendo hora pero eso no calma aun sus sospechas

**Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews en? Esta vez me lo curre un poco mas que la anterior**


End file.
